


That Would Be Enough

by DonnaClaireHolmes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaClaireHolmes/pseuds/DonnaClaireHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say Angelica and Eliza were both at his side when he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would Be Enough

He laid in the bed of the guest room, two candles lit on night stands on either side of him. I stood guard at the door, refusing to move from my post, simply out of respect as his second. It was quiet, he was quiet. However, I could tell he was in pain every time he breathed or moved or every time he nodded off and woke himself up.

_Nathaniel. Nathaniel, I need you to find Eliza._

_Sir, I sent word an hour ago, they should be on their way._

_Nathaniel, you're a good friend, so please, don't call me sir. Not now._

_Yes sir... sorry, Alexander._

A priest came in earlier today to give him a final communion. A tear slipped from his eye as he was fed the body of Christ, he was paralyzed from the gun shot and was unable to take it himself. After the priest left we returned to the silence. I was waiting for him to be angry, to curse at Burr or God or somebody to blame for what happened, but he didn't. He was.... calm. I asked him multiple times if he wanted me to write anything down for him, and he chuckled. He thanked me, and informed me he had already written all he needed to.

_But, Alexander, there's still hope, right?_

_No. This is the end of my story, I'm afraid. Nathaniel, please, don't cry for me. I knew this was coming years ago._

_Then why didn't you prevent it?_

I was starting to get aggravated. The most brilliant man I've ever known was dying in front of me and there was nothing I could do. It became harder and harder to be strong, to not break down. He sighed, shaking his head. I took a seat by the door.

Angelica arrived before her sister. She was stone faced as she slowly passed me without a second glance. Alexander looked up at her with what I can only describe as regret. She sat next to him on the bed, looked out the window, and took his hand. She began to cry when she realized he couldn't hold her hand back.

_Angelica._

_Why? You didn't have to do this. You could've simply called Burr insane and walked away, unharmed, alive._

_You and I both know I could never do that._

She finally turned towards him and hugged him. She cried harder and Alexander even began to shed a few tears. A moment later he cringed in pain, and that's when she let go. Stroking his cheek, Angelica asked if there was anything she could do. He shook his head. There was nothing to do.

It wasn't long now until Eliza came and I was so glad she did because it was obvious he was running out of time.

_Hey._

_Hi._

_I'm so sorry._

_Alexander you have nothing to be sorry for._

She made her way to the bed. Angelica was standing by the door with me, still silently crying. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

_Look at where we are. Look at where we started. The fact you stayed alive is a miracle. Just stay with me, that would be enough._

_Eliza, I love you._

He didn't have long. His breathing became slower. She knew it wouldn't be long.

_I love you too, Alexander._

His eyes started to close. She held his face in her hands and he looked at her with all the strength he had left.

_Hey, hey. Just stay with me, that would be enough.... That would be enough.... That would....._

 

 


End file.
